


The Wolf and the Exile

by OpheliaAlexiou



Series: the Omega Wolf Series [3]
Category: Hard Fantasy, Original Work, Paranormal Fantasy, Shadow Masquerade, Supernatural Fantasy
Genre: Air Elementals, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Battlefield, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Dom/sub, Elementals, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Fur, Furry, Gargoyle Culture, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless Character, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girl Penis, Gun Violence, Humor, Intersex, Killing, Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masochism, Multi, Obedience, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rain Sex, Revenants, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SGR, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Same-Gender Romance, Scratching, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, War, Water, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAlexiou/pseuds/OpheliaAlexiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human deaths under mysterious circumstances are on the rise in Birmingham, and it falls to Josh, Henri, and the pack, to track down the cause and protect humans from the dark side of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                By the thirtieth, Josh found himself eagerly looking forward to the arrival of the full moon, in no small part due to the arrangement of intimate time with Helle. On the morning of the thirtieth, he was enjoying a breakfast made up of pancakes, fresh honeyed milk, and sausage patties, and watching another ordinary newscast.

                “In the first ever instance of democracy in North Korea, North Korean leaders today announced they would hold a vote of the citizenry to determine the fate of imprisoned American billionaire, Ronald Strauss. Strauss, as you may recall,” said the reporter, “was the frontrunner for the Republican candidacy in the 2016 presidential. In summer of that year, Strauss flew to North Korea in an attempt to secure a peaceful relationship between the United States and North Korea. However, his visit got off to a rocky start and following his arrest for numerous violations of the nation’s laws, Strauss has been incarcerated for seven years in an undisclosed North Korean prison. For the first time in North Korea’s history, foreign journalists have been allowed into the nation to observe the voting process; preliminary results show that in a rare moment of national unanimity, more than ninety-seven percent of North Korean citizens support continuing Strauss’ incarceration.”

                “In an interview, United States Attorney General Eric Tomlin had this to say,” the reporter concluded, before the screen switched to a handsome man in his early fifties in a fine suit, seated in a chair in a room for a journalistic interview with a reporter.

                “As a lifelong advocate of American law and someone who has dedicated my life to upholding United States law, I can hardly criticize the North Koreans for the enforcement of their national law nor rebuff them for incarceration of someone who broke those laws, foreigner or otherwise. The North Korean judiciary has the right to enforce their laws as their legislature has defined them, and Strauss did not have diplomatic immunity when he travelled to North Korea, as he was not an assigned ambassador. While I feel great sympathy for Strauss’ current wife, and of course for his five children,” the Attorney General stated, “there is no pressure the United States could apply to North Korea that we have not already applied in an attempt to secure his release.”

                “Translation,” Henri opined, “You on your own, Ronnie.” He chuckled a bit in turn, shaking his head a little bit before taking a bite of his pancakes.

                “Back to you, Dave,” said the journalist, live from Pyongyang, and the news broadcast switched back to the newsroom in New York City.

                “Thank you, Marilyn,” the anchor answered, before the news proceeded to things Josh was far less interested in or concerned about, and his attention diverted elsewhere as Edmund walked into the room.

                “Alpha, Omega,” Edmund greeted, “received news that Melanie and Gedeon should be arriving together, on what the humans call Labour Day.” It happened to be the sixth of September, this year, Josh observed.

                “Excellent, they’ll arrive with our next supply shipment,” Henri said, with a bit of a nod in response to that.

                “Are you looking forward to seeing Melanie again, Amara?” Josh asked, as his eyes turned in her direction.

                “I am, definitely,” Amara nodded, “She is pretty private, so don’t be surprised if you don’t see her using me in the hall or in the baths, she likes to keep it in her quarters.”

                “Of course,” Josh answered. He didn’t mind private people, if Melanie preferred privacy when using a bitch, and preferred a female bitch to a male one, she was entitled to choose which available bitch was her preference. Once he concluded his breakfast, he proceeded on about his day, spending a fair amount of it outside the Den and savouring the warm weather of late August in Alabama, enjoying the smell of the clean, fresh air.

                “Fresh, but moist,” Henri said from beside him, “It’ll rain tonight, but it’ll still likely be in the low eighties through the night and into the morning. I think we should have our time together before the moonrise, though. Helle’s been really looking forward to this evening since you said yes.” Henri didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by it, so Josh assumed it was natural for younger bitches to have multiple people vying for an opportunity to be with them in one of their earliest transformations.

                “I think that sounds like a good idea, Alpha…”

 

* * *

 

                Cybernetics whirred and muscles tensed, as she heard sounds she knew she shouldn’t hear in the building, as she walked down the hallway toward her door. The sounds came not from her own apartment, but from another nearby, innocent humans at random; a family that consisted of a man, a woman, and a female child. Screaming that no others were responding to, and Kelly hastened down the corridor until she reached the destination, whirling and striking the door with a cybernetic kick that slammed the door into the floorboards with a loud clap of wood. Instantly, screaming halted and all eyes turned toward the doorway, including the luminous irises of a leathery-skinned individual clothed in black, as Kelly surveyed the apartment.

                The father was unmoving, but breathing; his wife was backed against a wall, their daughter in her arms in an embrace meant to comfort and protect in the face of the unfathomable. The black-clad intruder, she knew could only be a Vampire, and judging by his current strength and the time of day, that made him a Moonbrand from the dark side of the Vampire Civil War.

                “You should leave now,” Kelly warned, adopting a combative posture. The Vampire turned on her and swept forward at a remarkable pace, but cybernetics whirred and she wheeled, delivering a powerful mechanical kick to the gut. Halted in place for a heartbeat before the kick’s power hurled him back toward the wall, Kelly launched forward herself, somersaulting across the condominium’s living room to slam another kick into the vampire’s chest. He snarled as he slammed into the far wall, lunging forward with a sweeping hook punch directed at her face, but even as it struck her jaw, Kelly whirled and sank, cybernetic leg slamming across his legs and laying him out flat. Even as he hit, Kelly twisted her upper body and brought a fist sweeping towards him, though he was able to twist out of the way as her fist cracked through the floorboards and left a hole two inches in depth.

                The Vampire leapt from floor to ceiling, pivoting his body as he did until he clung for an instant to the ceiling, then launched himself down at her as she rose. Even as he struck her with a roundhouse, she slammed into the same wall she’d knocked him into, though as he swept a fist at her face, she twisted from the path and his fist slammed into the wall. He pulled back, but his fist was stuck for just an instant, long enough for her to slam a cybernetic punch into his stomach that caused him to exhale loudly in pain before she twisted around him. Even as he turned in an attempt to block, a cybernetic kick slammed into his back and cracks spread across the wall in response. Freeing his hand from the collapsing wall he whirled, swinging at her angrily once, twice, then thrice, as Kelly moved backwards and circled, keeping herself from being hit for a few heartbeats.

                As she blocked another, he rotated his body on the vertical axis to slam both feet into her lower ribcage and flung her backwards against the crumbling wall. A shower of plywood, drywall, insulation, and dust, swept out from the side of the building and into the night, raining down on the ground below at differing rates. Sensing an opportunity, the Vampire surged forward once more, slamming his palms into her torso and launching her over the street towards a building on the other side of the road.

                He watched as she swept across the road toward the brick building to be certain. Kelly spun in the air as she soared over the street, wheeling until she slammed her fist into the bricks and cracked through instantly form the force at which she was moving combined with her cybernetics. She looked over her shoulder as she sank toward the ground, tearing bricks out of the wall in the process, and the Vampire’s eyes widened in disbelief as she slowed, then flipped herself onto the floor just above her in the building. In a moment of, perhaps, realizing that she was a more dangerous foe than the average human she smelled like, and that the metal scent was coming from her, the Vampire leapt out of the building himself and scaled the wall to the roof, then vanished into the night.

                “Hew,” Kelly huffed as she straightened and stretched, cracking her neck and her back as she made sure that she hadn’t suffered any injuries more lasting than what would undoubtedly be a fair number of bruises. Then, her eyes turned toward the damage in two buildings, eyebrows rising a little bit in answer before she looked at her cybernetic arm thoughtfully.

                “Well, that was… fun, I guess,” she asked the empty air rhetorically, “Hope Matthew’s on duty tonight, or I am going to need to look for a new apartment.”

  

* * *

 

 

                The moonlight was bright as it poured through the cloud cover, curtains of silver between fields of warm rain that filled the air with a fresh scent. He looked up at the silver-rimmed clouds as he stood just at the edge of the moon-meadow, nude for the fact that it was raining and the ground was muddied, though he didn’t mind the feeling of moist earth underfoot. As he stared up at the night, he both heard and smelled the familiar scent of Helle coming up alongside him, herself also nude, as she stopped and looked over at him.

                “Are you certain there won’t be unintentional consequences?” the younger wolf asked, and Helle shook her head a little, gently.

                “Absolutely certain; I’ve been eating a mixture of mugwort and silphion for the last few days. I am infertile, this night; as long as I eat it, I’ll continue to be. I will need to eat it for the next few days, just to ensure not pregnancy occurs in the days immediately following this,” she said. Ordinary contraception was effective in her human form, but advanced contraceptive measures were required in advance of tonight’s planned mating.

                “Good,” Josh answered, as he felt the moonlight in the atmosphere trigger transformation as the last sunbeams faded into nonexistence. His form grew in size and mass, swelling to two hundred sixty-five pounds and standing at a height of six feet eight inches, as his fur grew in, and swiftly grew wet for the rainfall in the forestland. His fur, as his flesh, was immaculately clean, except the mud on feet that broadened and lengthened into lupine paws, while his tail grew out anew. He took a deep breath, allowing the breath to pass from his lungs into the warmth of the evening air, savouring the sensation of the moonlight, of his lupine form. It would be important for him to experience more than a bit of fresh air and sex, in his juvenile phase, and he knew that much, but he felt it safe to say there would be enough time for more combative activities.

                It did not escape him that Helle’s wolven form was dramatically larger than his own, standing a full twenty-seven inches taller than he did. It didn’t bother her at all, though, to give herself to a shorter male, as she took his fur-covered hand in her own and drew him out into the meadow and more open rainfall.

                Her body turned as she drew him out in the open, until they were able to stand clear of the trees, where Helle lowered, hands caressing steadily downward over his body until she reached his hips. Her mouth slid gently down on his rock-hard twelve-inch shaft, taking the entire length of it into her mouth and rolling her tongue around it gently as his hands came down and fingers curled around the lupine curvature of her head. His hips started to move backwards, then forwards, riding her mouth with a growing, feral arousal and attraction as he admired the buffy colour of her fur, which made her look almost like a golden wolf. It was a sharp and striking contrast to the darker colourations of their pack, and her fur was considerably lighter than her hair in human form, but he liked it.

                The low growl that resonated through his length offered pleasurable sensations as her tongue caressed it from base to sensitive tip, soliciting a feral rumble from him in response. Fingers curled and tightened their grasp on Helle’s head as he continued to press into her, thrusting fast and hard against her mouth as she took it to the hilt, and he could feel the pleasure building toward a crescendo. Even as he started to pulse inside her mouth, he continued to move his hips, and her mouth continued to move fast and hard, synchronizing her movements with his own to heighten both his pleasure and her own. As seed surged from his shaft into her mouth, Helle’s hazel irises fluttered and closed, her throat muscles contracting as she swallowed rapidly, consuming his release with an ease and enthusiasm that was intensely arousing. Even as she drew back from him, her lips sliding off his length, she twisted and rotated her body lengthwise, turning to present her rump to him.

                Her silky yellow tail rose for him as he pressed in against her, angling his hips to slide into the moistened slit of her sex, and then pushing swiftly to the hilt. A wolfish rumble of pleasure travelled up her throat and released into the air, though he could smell the fragrant scent of her arousal and sense the empathic glow of her desire and attraction. Her hips bucked against his as he started to thrust, experiencing an animalistic surge in the feral magnetism that bound them together, warm drops of rain striking fur and flesh, saturating the former before rolling across the latter.

                He arched his back and his tail curved into an arc as he thrust harder, hastening his pace slightly in each thrust into her, he could feel her muscles contracting against his. A tightening as her walls constricted around his shaft then released; a quickening pattern that oscillated through her until her body arched and a sound midway between a moan and a howl rumbled from her core into the air. Her release was followed swiftly by his own, the sensation of her body attaining release due to his was empowering and intensely gratifying entirely on its’ own, and he drove to the hilt once more, fingers clenching the fur of her hips. Even as his muscles slackened in relaxation as tension drained, her muscles tightened around him once more, an ascending wave rolling up the length of his shaft as she used her muscles to draw the last of his release from his length.

                He swayed his hips back gently, sliding free of her body’s grasp before stepping back and looking up at the beauteous union of rain and moonlight. He savoured the experience, not solely due to the sexual jaunt of the evening but also because of the loveliness of the environment around him. It solicited an unfamiliar feeling of poetic inspiration in his heart, one he resolved to explore when they reentered the den and had dried appropriately.

                Once dried, he wrapped the towel around his hips and descended into the den, moving to his chambers, as to dress and then draw pen to paper.

 

                _Shimmers of charcoal and pale gold,_

_amidst curtains of luminescent silver,_

_between whence falls glittering rain,_

_as passion is shared betwixt the bold,_

_surrounded by bright-shining sliver…_

                He couldn’t really figure a rhyme for rain that worked with the incentive of his amateurish attempt at poetry, so he slid the paper away across the table toward the wall. Then he lay down the pen and rose from his seat, to rejoin the other members of his pack and savour the comforts of the Den.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns of the presence of Exiles in the area of Birmingham, and unexplained incidents the Exiles have undoubtedly caused.

                “Alpha, Omega,” Edmund said as he walked into the kitchen on the first Friday of September, “we received three communications marked urgent this morning, during the course of the overnight. First communication originates from Kelly Zaven, L2 Cybernetic. It reads as follows. Henri, encountered hostile Vampire assaulting human family in my apartment building, Moonbrand type suspected. Engaged direct confrontation with hostile, and caused significant damage to victims’ condominium and façade of nearby structure. Vampire did not pursue following damage to nearby structure; hostile scaled outer wall of structure and onto the roof. Target visual lost at that time.”

                “Seems a member of the Luminatus Faction has arrived in Birmingham,” Henri opined, but Edmund shook his head a little and held up a hand to forestall any premature judgment.

                “Second communication, originating from the Tribe, from an individual designated only as Vargas. It reads as follows. Alpha Henri, Omega Josh, the Tribe has tracked Exile movements to the Birmingham area; reinforcements en route. We are sending a squad of four, led by First Lieutenant Hedwig Lamirande assisted by Second Lieutenant Desiderata Blaufuss,” Edmund continued, paused for a moment, and then continued again, this time with a far different message. He took a breath before he spoke again.

                 “Final communication comes from the Sunbrand Coven, sender designated as Khloris. It reads as follows. Alpha Henri, Omega Josh; the Vampiric Assembly formally requests your aid in an investigation of troubling reports originating from the Birmingham locale. We have arranged aid from the Tribe in the form of a request for Gargoyles to assist in your efforts; there are reports of members of the Luminatus Faction operating in Birmingham in collusion with Exiled members of the Clans and Exiled members of the Dead Communes. As you are no doubt aware, there are no Vampire Exiles at this time; however, as you are no doubt likewise aware, working cooperatively with individuals Exiled is a strict and impermissible violation of Vampire Law.”

                “I’ve heard of Khloris. Rumours only,” Henri said, following a moment of contemplation, “What I do know, if it is the same woman, she’s Greek, old and powerful. An Elder, over three thousand years old, quick and dangerous; officially nonaligned in the Vampire Civil War, the Founder has required them to remain officially neutral ever since the dawn of the Blood Schism.” He paused there, thoughtful, thinking of what he knew about the situation, and then continued.

                “Elders are permitted to have opinions, but they are not permitted to partake of human blood as the members of the Luminatus Faction do,” Henri went on, “some hold the opinion that human blood may be preferential to vampire health, others have the opposite opinion, but all agree on the importance of the Masquerade and adherence to Vampire Law. It is this attribute that unites both of the Great Covens: survival, remaining successfully in the shadows of human civilization and enforcement of the Laws of the First.” Once more, Henri paused thoughtfully, as if recollecting more.

                “The first Sunbrand Vampire, and the first Moonbrand Vampire, set down the laws that govern all members of their coven, the core laws, including the selection of their own Vampiric Senate. The two Senates combine to form the Vampiric Assembly, which passes laws that all Vampires must abide by; by the Laws of the First, any Vampire to reach Eldership may occupy a seat on the Senate of their Coven. This, however, would obviously not include Exiles,” Henri continued, “but since Vampire Law has yet to establish a threshold by whence to declare a Vampire to be Exiled, that point remains moot. Their long-running war is a balance of violent confrontation in private venues and palpable tension and thinly veiled animosity in public venues. Some have declared all Vampires persona non grata until their civil war reaches some manner of resolution, as has been the stated position of the Tribe. Others, including all Clans of the Therianthropic Convention and all of the Dead Communes, have already chosen our side, and declared that all members of the Luminatus Faction are unwelcome in our homes. The stated position of Witchcraft is that all Vampires are welcome in the Havens, but if any Vampires engage each other in battle, they’ll simply kill every Vampire involved regardless of who’s on which side or who started it.”

                “Vampires largely avoid Witches and Warlocks, accordingly,” Cass added informatively.

                “Understandable,” Josh opined, feeling like he’d do the same if he were a Vampire, simply to be on the safe side, or at least he wouldn’t go anywhere near their Havens. Then, his eyes turned to the muted television screen and he quickly unmuted it.

                “Hey, check this out,” he said as he unmuted it.

                “I am here on the scene where considerable damage was done to two apartment buildings, one occupied and the other vacant having just been finished weeks ago. As you can see, there is debris everywhere across the road and directly beneath a massive hole blown in the wall of each structure,” the newswoman reported, “we’re told the family in the occupied apartment building _was_ home at the time of the incident and they _are_ all right, but police tell us they’re uncertain of what caused the destruction. A search of the apartment and indeed of both buildings has revealed, police tell us, no trace of weapons or explosives that could have caused this kind of damage. I’ve never seen anything like it, and when we asked demolitions experts, they had no clue on what could have caused the structural damage that we’re witnessing here in these buildings.” As she concluded, Josh muted it while the anchorman and newswoman exchanged words back and forth briefly.

                “Well, looks like we know where Kelly encountered the Luminatus Vampire,” Josh said, and they nodded a bit in response to the statement.

                “It must have been a juvenile. An L2 Cybernetic would have had tremendous difficulty against an adult, and might not have been able to survive the confrontation at all. Even so, her performance must have been extraordinarily good,” Henri said with a nod of his own.

                “If it is true that these Vampires are working in collusion with Exiles, though…”

                “Then we have an unknown coterie of Vampire-led Exiles in Birmingham,” Henri finished where Josh trailed off, “and neither Basilinna Arteme nor Pharaoh Shu would be altogether pleased to learn of such a brazen violation of Vampire Law.”

                “So they’ve requested us to find proof of complicity in the Luminatus Vampires,” the young omega replied, to which the Alpha nodded in answer.

                “So it would seem,” Henri confirmed what the brunette had concluded.

                “And if we can confirm that these… troubling reports, as Khloris put it… then what?”

                “All I can say for certain is that it would be a fatal mistake for those vampires, and extremely bad for every member of the Luminatus Faction any among them were found working with Exiles,” Henri said, as breakfast ended. Josh nodded and rose out of his seat and left the kitchen, turning to enter the bathhouse before a gentle touch upon his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Hildegarde.

                “Omega, could we go outside for a bit?” she asked, her meaning being rather evident, particularly as he could easily sense and smell her present state of arousal. He nodded and changed directions to walk with her, passing where Amara was tending the needs of Edmund and Lyle in front of her while Akoko made use of the taut curvature of her ass. As they ascended the stairs toward the garage, Hildegarde looked over and down at him, three inches and thirty-five pounds larger than he was, smiling a little at him.

                “I thought we could play outside today; the weather’s beautiful,” she said, and Josh nodded good-naturedly in answer, pausing at the top of the stairs to slip his shirt off over his head, looking toward her.

                “About how far do you want to go?”

                “Just to the moon-meadow, it’s rather beautiful in the daytime, too,” she replied, and he nodded, hanging his shirt over the top of the stairway rail. His pants and underclothes followed as he stripped, sensing a spike in her arousal as well as smelling it in his nostrils, and observing the clear bulge of her pants. When they stepped out of the stairwell into the garage, she paused to strip her own clothes, freeing the ten-inch shaft of her cock as well as the full curvature of her breasts as her clothes were draped over his bike. She took one hand in hers, and drew him with her up the ramp and out into the forest and then to the road, where they waited in the underbrush until the way was clear. Once it was safe to do so, Hildegarde leapt over the street in a graceful arc that Josh followed easily enough, landing on the other side of the street and then hastening to the sunbathed moon-meadow. As beautiful as her claims, and accompanied by weather equally fine, Josh paused a moment to savour the sensation of the warm breeze as it wafted across his naked flesh, an almost sensuous caress.

                “The Gargoyles won’t be here until evening,” Hildegarde promised, “they like to travel by air.” She drew his body near to hers, touching her lips to press a kiss to him as their cocks brushed alongside one another, with one hand sliding down his side before grasping the curvature of his taut ass tightly.

                “You are delightful to kiss, bitch,” she praised affectionately, tightening her fingers against his rump until he released a soft gasp and arched forcefully against her. Her other hand slid around him until fingertips touched the back of his neck, then nails travelled down his back leaving four bright red lines heralded by fluttering eyes and a whimpered sound of arousal as his cock brushed against her own. As her nails reached the base of his spine, she relaxed the fingers of her other hand and delivered a swift, powerful slap that send a loud crack through the meadow followed by a gasp and a buck of his hips against hers. Her hand moved again, striking his rump on the other side as her nails started up his back, clawing firmly enough to continue to leave bright red stripes across his back, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding against her own. He could feel her desire and sexual elation radiating from her body directly into his empathic senses, as well as feeling her steel-hard shaft alongside his own.

                For several moments longer, she reddened the skin of his backside from rump to shoulder, savouring the soft sounds of pleasure it solicited from her bitch-omega. Finally, her hands slid up his sides in a gentle caress until reaching his shoulders where she pressed him down onto his knees in the tall grass, fingers tangling into short strands of dark brown before forcing her cock into his mouth. She didn’t have to tell him what to do, Josh immediately started to roll his tongue around her length, sucking firmly as she started to move her hips against his face. She was in a wonderfully rough mood and he knew exactly how to tend to that, and it certainly clarified the reason she had not selected Amara to sate her needs this morning.

                “Mm, that’s it, that’s a good little slut,” Hildegarde growled ferally in arousal, arching her hips harder against his mouth, forcing it to the hilt, feeling his throat tightening around her cock as his lips wrapped around her base and he swallowed on it. Her hips moved faster and harder against him as she tightened her fingers in his hair and began to fuck his face more aggressively, as he sent pleasurable vibrations into her by moaning on her prick. He was acclimated to her cock by now, so he took it to the hilt with every thrust without any trace of discomfort as she hammered herself into his mouth.

                “You cocksucking little whore,” she growled more heavily as she increased her pace and force, “choke on it. Choke on it you little bitch.” He closed his eyes as he took her cock to the hilt, and relaxed his muscles in accordance with her demand, allowing himself to choke on her prick. His throat started to spasm on her prick, and he coughed on it, choking and allowing his eyes to water a bit as always happened when one choked on something. Her pleasure with it was immediately evident as the waves of it spiked hard, and she relaxed herself into it, fucking him as hard and fast as she could. Eyes of Brandeis blue focused down on him as she hammered harder, delivering a kick to the nuts that caused him to whine loudly on her prick and move his hips back obediently, making his throat even easier for her to use and enjoy.

                “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, you little fucking bitch? You like choking on a big cock like this, don’t you, you little whore? Get your hips forward again, cock-slut,” she ordered in a feral growl of arousal. He took her to the hilt, moving his hips obediently back into the desired position where she kicked him in the nuts again, causing another spike in the volume of his moans on her cock. After a third strike to his nuts, he felt her pulsing in his mouth and her hands tightened their grasp on his hair even further, scalp stinging with the firmness of her grip. She pushed his head down to the hilt, feeling him choking and his throat seizing on her prick before she kicked him in the nuts again while bucking her hips, the combined movements forcing her balls into his mouth. His throat bulged with the full length of her ten-inch prick as he swallowed around it, closing watering eyes as he sucked on her nuts, rolling his tongue around them gently. Her pulsing spiked into powerful throbbing and Hildegarde released her cum in powerful jets that went down the last of his throat and easily into his stomach.

                She pulled his hair backward hard as she leaned her hips away from him, and then yanked firmly for a brief instant, forcefully freeing her nuts from his mouth followed by ten inches of hard cock. He looked up as she did, and his head moved to the side as she slapped him firmly in the face, before moving around him and pushing him forward onto his hands and knees. His hips rose into the air for her, as she knelt down behind him to take his ass, slapping him hard on each cheek in sequence.

                “Have you started to experience self-lubrication, yet, bitch?” she asked, looking across his red-striped back, making eye contact as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

                “Only in wolf-form,” he answered, and she nodded, sliding one hand between his thighs and wrapping fingers around his cock, squeezing to the tip his body’s natural lubricant. She collected it on her fingertips then spread it over and around his ass, slipping fingers inside of him as she prepared him to take her cock. Several times, Hildegarde did this, before switching to using the precum from her own prick and slipping her cock into him, gentle and shallow, and looking up his body toward him. She was in a rough mood, but not the kind of rough mood that inspired dry fucking the bitch that was giving her the privilege to use him for her own gratification. After a few shallow thrusts of her cock, Josh nodded a little and arched his back, rising his ass into an easier position for her, and she readily thrust to the hilt. He gasped a little bit at the sensation as her length brushed firmly against his prostate, sliding to the hilt inside him as easily as she slid to the hilt in his mouth.

                Her hands found their way to his hips for a moment, yanking him forcefully against her cock as she began to fuck him hard, until she struck his ass with her palm hard, soliciting a soft gasp of pleasure. He knew what she wanted, and using the muscles in his hands, knees, thighs, and arms, he started to sway himself backward against her hard each time she was thrusting. Her hands moved up his back, and then her nails travelled down his back as she renewed those bright red lines on his back and added more to them. His back a latticework of red lines within brief moments, hands slid down his sides until they had red stripes, before her hands moved underneath him. She always had more stamina, in the second round of taking her pleasure with him, her nuts clapping firmly against his ass as her claws traveled over his chest, around his nipples, down to his waistline again.

                “Fuck, you dirty little slut,” she growled ferally once more as she continued to hammer into him, his back a crisscross of red lines while his side and chest had only straight red lines, he arched submissively against her. He could tell she liked the sound of it as he moaned underneath her, whimpering in pleasure as her nails marked his flesh with vermilion lines. Soon, her hands moved back to his hips, spanking his ass as he continued to match the rhythm of her thrusts into him, then nails started to claw the front and sides of his thighs as she neared her second release. Pulsations of her cock within the tightening channel of his rump, he tensed his muscles and squeezed her hard, encouraging her, urging her, and claws dug lines up his thighs that left immediate welts on his flesh. As he gasped in pleasure and she growled with the same sentiment, she thrust once more and grabbed his hips hard, her seed surging into him a second time. She took a deep breath, breasts heaving as her hands slid up his body and fingertips pinched his nipples hard and twisted, soliciting a whimpering gasp of pleasure.

                “Cum you little slut,” she demanded, pulling back and bucking violently against him as beads of perspiration slid down her body, over the curvature of her breasts and the tips of her nipples. Arching, he gasped in pleasure from the even more forceful thrust against his prostate, his own pulsing cock releasing thick jets of his seed straight into the dirt and tall grass under and around them. He panted softly, his own muscles burning and drops of sweat forming over his mostly red-striped form, arching with a soft groan of pleasure as her hand struck his rump again, hard.

                “Good boy, bitch,” she praised as she huffed from the exertion and pulled slowly out of his ass, not wanting to yank it from his bottom as hard or fast as she had from his top. His ass was a little more sensitive than his throat in that regard and she could sense that and took care not to scuff his rump as she slid free smoothly. She stayed knelt in place behind him as the tip of her prick slipped out of him, to admire the red lines on well-tanned skin, a tan that since his turning simply hadn’t ever faded. One hand rose and fell again, spanking him hard again, then fingers curled into a tight grasp that solicited a new whimper of pleasure and pain before she pushed down, rising to her feet, then leaning forward. Her fingers curled into his hair again and pulled, drawing up into a simple kneeling position, before moving around in front of him, looking down at him, her cock directly in front of his face. Her length was softening from the fact he’d fully satisfied her needs, but she liked seeing him on his knees with her cock in front of him.

                “You’re a beautiful bitch,” she praised, fingers relaxing and switching to a gentle stroking before she sighed, “damn, I have to piss.” She quickly let go of his hair and turned, walking away until she was outside the moon-meadow by about ten feet, where she relieved herself into some underbrush. As she did, he caught his breath and pushed himself up to his feet, savouring the feeling of a breeze against the thin sheen of perspiration on his skin, waiting until she was done and returned.

                “Never piss in a moon-meadow,” she advised, “It’s rude as hell, but it is also a rule and one even the animals abide by. Our moon-meadows have a very heavy wolf-scent, as you’ve no doubt noticed, similar to the scent of a den of normal wolves.”

                “So that’s why there’re never animals in the meadow,” Josh said thoughtfully as they moved back toward the road, and Hildegarde nodded.

                “Yep, exactly; the entire area is heavy with the scent of wolves, because every full moon the entire pack’s in the area, and most of us take the opportunity to transform, too, while you’re in the meadow. However, because we do not hunt them actively, and because our scent is a little different, they don’t entirely avoid the areas we’re in, they just avoid coming within a hundred yards of the meadow,” she said. As a car sped past without noticing them in the brush, she waited then jumped across the road as it cleared, and Josh followed quickly.

                “Dogs, now, that’s a whole other matter,” she said as they walked the dirt path back to the Den’s entrance, it opening immediately as they approached, “domestic canines dislike all canine therians and have a very hostile reaction because we are wolves. Domesticated canines generally have an extremely bad relationship with wild canines of every descriptor, including therianthropic ones.” He nodded as they moved back into the Den, the cool concrete a pleasant sensation underfoot as they did, as well as the cooler atmosphere of walking into the bunker-like garage. Hildegarde grabbed her clothes but didn’t put them on, shaking her head a bit in answer.

                “Let’s go to the baths, I don’t know about you, Omega, but I’m not putting clothes on when I’m this sweaty,” she said, smiling when he picked up his own clothes but didn’t put them on. She leaned in and kissed him gently once more, looking into his eyes as she pulled back, one hand running over the red lines on his chest tenderly.

                “Thank you. I like seeing my marks on you, too,” she murmured softly, kissing him briefly a second time in short succession, before shivering and sighing in pleasure as her feet touched the cold metal of the stairwell, moving down it promptly ahead of him. At the bottom, she opened the door for him and he smiled up at her, leaning up to kiss her as she’d kissed him.

                “You’re very welcome. You claw quite well and you spank very nicely,” he praised, smiling as Hildegarde’s own smile brightened in self-satisfaction as her Omega complimented her performance. Even though she was the one using him, it felt especially good to be praised on one’s performance in a sexual context, and he could feel the pleasure his words induced. As they entered the hall, he could see that Amara was still nude and on her hands and knees, though now it was Helle in front of her, with Amara’s head between her thighs. Helle’s back arched slightly, fingers curling in Amara’s hair before she noticed him, smiling at him and admiring the red lines Hildegarde had left across him while they walked around the periphery of the room. She pulled one hand gently out of Amara’s hair to wave a little, and he smiled and waved gently back, before entering the baths to rinse before redressing.

 

* * *

 

                About three hours past sunset, Edmund climbed the stairs into the great hall while lifting his hair and putting it in a ponytail. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a smooth white denim shirt, though otherwise nude save for the scent of an additional layer of cotton around his hips.

                “The Gargoyles have arrived and are waiting to meet you in the garage, Alpha, Omega,” Edmund announced. Henri nodded in answer and rose, before drawing Josh to his feet with one hand and kissing him gently before walking with him out of the central hall and up the stairs to the garage. As they opened the door to the garage and stepped out, Josh knew this was a moment he’d remember for as long as he lived, his first time seeing Gargoyles.

                Each one was a woman clothed in a manner that seemed like they had flown straight from the Renaissance, each having a dark grey blouse under a bodice of soft black leather. Their bodices had collars with a high ridge in the back that formed a half-circle around their neck, and were long in the back in a way that let them drape across thick, muscled tails, with black laces up the front. Each individual also wore a pair of flexible pants in the same matte black leather as the bodice, and black-laced ankle-boots to round out their outfit. Their wings rippled with equally powerful musculature behind them, from slits specifically cut into blouses and bodices for that purpose, but he noticed that there was a minor difference between them. Other than their physical size differences, he noticed one had an eight-pointed star of argent metal on the left breast of her body, and another had a matching star in brass in the exact same position.

                “Welcome to Birmingham,” Henri greeted the women, as Josh continued to examine them, remaining briefly quiet as he did so, “I am Henri Barre, and this is my Omega, Josh Colcord.” The quartet smiled in response, and then Josh nodded and stepped forward, mostly toward the one with the silver star on her breast.

                “You must be Hedwig Lamirande,” he greeted one who looked eighteen, the same as himself, although she towered over him at eight feet six inches in height and what was probably four hundred forty-three pounds. Like the rest, her skin was granite-coloured and her eyes silvery, though her hair was true-black and fell in a straight sheen of about elbow-length.

                “Very observant,” she answered, with a smile and a nod, “I am.” Then, she gestured toward another, having the appearance of a nineteen-year-old standing eight feet four inches and four hundred thirty-five pounds, herself. Her hair was the sole anatomical difference other than her size, being a braid of golden-yellow colour that went all the way to her hips, complementing the brass star on her breast.

                “This is Desiderata Blaufuss,” she introduced, “she is my second-in-command. This is Himiltrude Kerbow, one of the born Gargoyles.” The woman in question was a comparatively modest seven feet two inches in height and looked about three hundred seventy-five pounds with her wings and tail included. She had a ponytail of dark brown to her elbows, as the only noticeable anatomical difference between her and the others, though the distinctive size was also telling.

                “And this is Audovera Eltz; like Himiltrude, she’s still in her juvenile phase. For Gargoyles, that’s basically the first hundred years of being a Gargoyle, first century of life period in Himiltrude’s case,” Hedwig concluded. The one introduced as Audovera was a solid seven foot ten inches in height and four hundred ten pounds with her tail, Josh estimated. Her hair was light brown, and contained in a short braid that only went to her shoulders, no doubt a stylistic decision since she was old enough to have hair every bit as long as the others did. Each one carried a suitcase, as well, indicating that they weren’t precisely intending to walk around either nude or in the same exact outfit daily for however long they meant to be about.

                “If possible, we would request four separate bedchambers, as none of us are sleeping together,” Hedwig said, her tone of voice suggestive of that the statement was just that: an inexpressive statement that they didn’t share beds when they needed to rest.

                “Of course, that will be no trouble at all. The pack is currently comprised of fourteen members, two arriving on Monday, though we have twenty rooms,” Josh said, before a whirl of air caught their attention, descending through the opening to the surface. It was highly translucent but still had hints of colour before rapidly gaining opacity as well as more vibrant colour, whirling into the solidification of a human form. The same man as before, Henri and Josh both recognized the Air Elemental, who nodded coolly in answer to their attention.

                “Hello again, Patrick,” Henri greeted, before introducing the Air Elemental to the squad of Gargoyles, whose eyes were already on him.

                “I am here to assist in your efforts, for a time, as well,” he said, calmly informative, and Josh nodded.

                “All right, not a hardship, we can easily make accommodations for you, too,” he replied, before leading their guests down the stairs and into the den as the tunnel sealed the garage shut behind them. Once in the great hall, Josh introduced each of the new arrivals to the pack, aside from Patrick whom the pack had met as a whole, previously, in his brief visit after the attack on the Hunter bunker. Then, he led them down a straight staircase to the lower level and the bedchambers of the west corridor, since the pack was occupying most of the east corridor at this point. He chose room twenty for the Air Elemental, who wafted into the room inexpressively in a way that made Josh feel like he was far older than he looked. He then proceeded to give the four women the next four rooms, marked from nineteen down to sixteen.

                Hedwig was the first to return to the central hall, having changed her attire from dark to bright in the form of a red bodice with a sort of rose-like floral black design tracing lines over it. Like the black leather one, it had a collar that put a half-ring around the back half of her neck and a tail that draped over her own. In accompaniment to this and the cream-coloured blouse beneath it, she had on a pair of plain black cotton pants, and stockings to match, soon taking a seat in the central hall.

                “So most of us have never actually met a Gargoyle, or an Elemental; fair to say we’re all probably incredibly curious about you,” Alex said, and Hedwig nodded.

                “Given that we’re going to be working alongside you and, for a while at least, living with you, I think it also would be safe to say we’re curious about you. Perhaps an exchange of sorts would be helpful,” Hedwig answered. As he seemed to float into the room, Patrick nodded as well in turn.

                “I would agree with such an assessment,” Patrick added.

                “So how old are you, anyway?” asked William, looking at the Air Elemental.

                “Old enough that the name I’ve given you is my chosen name and not my birth name,” he replied, “just about thirty years shy of fifty-seven centuries, I guess it is now.” Hedwig whistled, as the other women returned to the central hall, having changed into comfortable jeans with tail-holes and cotton shirts with wing-slits.

                “So that makes you an Elder Elemental,” Hedwig said, and Patrick rolled his shoulders with a bit of a nod.

                “Yes,” he said noncommittally, sounding as if that wasn’t even something that necessarily entirely mattered to him all that much.

                “So, you no doubt know where Clan Aatu is headquartered, but where does the Tribe reside?” asked Alex in turn, as his eyes returned to Hedwig.

                “Up in the Aurès mountains of north Algeria and north Tunisia, on the Algerian side of the border, somewhere between Mount Mahmel and Mount Chélia,” Hedwig answered, “a few hundred miles from where the meteor struck, but I’m told they wanted mountains somewhere in the same part of the world. It’s never been anywhere close to being discovered, so we’ve never had to move it; the Hunters aren’t even aware of our existence, at least not yet.”

                “All right, how about a sort of fun question?” the young omega proposed, then continued, “What was your most memorable experience regarding eating or drinking?”

                “Who are you asking?” replied Henri, and Josh rolled his shoulders.

                “I dunno, everybody, I guess,” he replied.

                “Ice cream was definitely a memorable experience for me,” Henri said, “clan started making it as soon as the recipe was published in 1718 and started experimenting with it. The earliest choices were obviously either chocolate or vanilla, but I found I liked both of them, so I was in luck.”

                “Gelatin,” Patrick supplied, “seriously, have you ever looked at it? Hell of a thing to be eating.”

                “Speaking of a hell of a thing to eat, my most memorable experience was trying this cheese the Sardinians make, it’s called Casu Marza,” Hildegarde said, “never again. It is made with live maggots. You’re intended to eat the cheese while the maggots are still alive, apparently it’s unsanitary to eat the cheese once they start dying … personally, I consider it unsanitary to eat maggots in the first place. You’ll never find it in the United States: banned, with damned good reason in my opinion.”

                “There’s this thing the Japanese make, it’s called shiokara. Let’s just say if you actually enjoy eating, this is not a food you want to eat. Those that do, generally knock it back like a shot at a bar, usually followed by a chaser of actual alcohol to make sure they don’t accidentally taste it. It’s made from marine animals, usually squid, fermented in their own innards, and served in a small bowl as a soup,” Cass said, “it was memorable for being awful, much like Hilde’s tragic encounter with Sardinian cheese.”

                “On a similar vein,” Akoko added, “I had this Korean dish once, they call it sannakji. Let’s just say it’s one of those never again experiences: it’s live octopus, and it’s a choking hazard even for a werewolf. Unless you follow it with something that doesn’t move and doesn’t have suction cups on it, and also assuming you don’t mind feeling as if something is swimming around in your stomach, because something _is_ swimming around in your stomach. It wasn’t a pleasant experience at all, so I drowned it by drinking about a pint of spiced rum, which effectively killed it. I may be a wolf, but I prefer my food dead before I eat it.”

                “Escamoles,” said Hedwig, “Mexicans call it insect caviar. Let’s just say I don’t like regular caviar, and if I could say one thing about insect caviar, it’s just as gross and unsavoury as every other kind of caviar, and very nearly as bad as escargot. Some things, I’m sorry, are just not meant to be eaten by anything that has a choice in what it eats.”

                “On the topic of having a choice of what it eats, I actually had a great experience with this food the Swedes make called Surströmming,” said Valentin, tossing in his own interesting culinary experience, “it’s a sour, fermented herring, the more fermented the better. The smell is unbelievably overpowering, for which reason it is considered in general rude to eat or even open a can of it indoors, but it’s quite delicious if you like herring, and I do love seafood.”

                “I think one of the strangest foods I’ve eaten has to be fried flowers; it’s a Thai thing, usually roses or orchids, but actually quite savoury, I think,” Himiltrude put in, “not your normal food, especially in Thailand where what they serve fried usually consists of animals not plants.”

                “The Chinese make this thing called drunken shrimp. It is also served in the United States, but in the States, they also cook the shrimp, rather than just stunning them by putting them in hard liquor for a while,” Helle offered, “I prefer my shrimp sober.”

                “For us, there’s two Australian dishes we tried that we like a lot, but we weren’t really expecting to like either of them at all,” Alex said, “but, we decided we weren’t going to be judgmental, so one summer in Australia, we got it and gave it a shot.”

                “Crocodile meat, and kangaroo meat,” William continued, “tried it every which way and really it’s just damn good meat, both of them are quite edible and delectable. Maybe something we could try to get a hold of here, but most likely not something the Clan’s got much easy access to, would probably take months at a minimum, if at all.”

                “Really, you’ve tried kangaroo?” asked Josh, soliciting nods from each, “Sounds like an interesting idea, not something I’d ever really thought about eating, but I wouldn’t be opposed to asking about it for a future resupply.” At that, Henri nodded, before allowing others to answer Josh’s question; he could tell his alpha found it lighthearted, but in a good way.

                “Turtle soup is honestly quite good,” Desiderata put in, “only American turtle soup, though, the Chinese are far too inhumane about appropriate provision of the meat required for turtle soup. Anytime the agriculture is done in an ethical and humane way, I like turtle soup.”

                “One of my strangest experiences was with something called ‘airag,’ it’s Mongolian. It’s basically fermented mare’s milk, it’s alcoholic, and it has some great health benefits,” Amara said, “tried it while I was still in the fortress. It is sort of rare, and it was mostly a memorable and unusual experience because I was drinking alcoholic milk from a horse, but it’s actually really savoury and delicious. Of course, as Desiderata just said, it’s all about agriculture and doing it right, but this one’s something the Clan manages on its’ own, so we actually can get it easily if we ever want it. I put it on the list for the next resupply, it’s something Melanie and I usually share.”

                “Huh, never thought about horses as a dairy animal, I’ll have to try some of that when it arrives,” Josh opined, his tone one of relative fascination at the concept of alcoholic horse-milk.

                “Steak tartare was one of my most memorable experiences,” put in Audovera, “mostly because up until that point, I’d only ever eaten my steak cooked and found I preferred it rare. Raw was a whole other experience, but pretty good honestly, though not something I’d ever order again unless I was in France. Fairly certain Gargoyles are immune to cow diseases, but I’d rather not take the risk, just the same.” Her sentiment was mirrored in agreeable nodding from everyone in the room, even if one had enhanced healing as they did, it wasn’t wise to tempt fate, either.

                “Our most memorable experience was having fried scorpions,” Edmund said at last, “it was actually not bad.”

                “I’d say more not awful than not bad,” Lyle amended, “it was like buttery popcorn but a little too greasy. An experience I absolutely wouldn’t take back, though, and if it came down to it, I wouldn’t hesitate to eat fried scorpions, again, if I absolutely had to do so to survive or keep my strength up.”

                “I believe the mangosteen has to be one of the most memorable foods I’ve eaten. It’s a fruit, it’s rare, and it’s got to be cracked open because it has a hard shell, but the fruit itself is delicious,” Josh opined, “my parents had this thing where they’d try to find something rare and unusual for us to eat. Later, when I was on my own, I tried to keep up the tradition; eating a mangosteen for the first time was memorable because it was like eating lobster for the first time. It is somewhat of a struggle, but the flavour’s well worth the effort once you’ve mastered getting the edible meat out of the shell, or in this case, edible fruit.”

                “I think, as for drinks, though,” Josh continued, “I’d love to try wine made from the Aguaje fruit from down in the Amazon rainforest. It’s supposed to be delicious, and I think I recall seeing something on the newsletter about our conservation efforts in the region.”

                “Well, I think it is time for us all to get some rest, it has been a long day and we must prepare to hunt down and eliminate the Exiles that have brought us together,” Henri announced, rising with his mate and proceeding toward their shared quarters with him. The authority of the Alpha was paramount in the pack, and as guests, the Air Elemental and the Gargoyles took the statement to mean it was time that most of them should turn in and get some rest. Save for Amara, who elected for a night watch, the pack and their guests retired to their rooms for the night, in most cases, fast to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any courteous comments, curious inquiries, or polite observations, are as always, welcome. If you have questions about your favourite characters, send me a message and maybe a future chapter can answer the unanswered things you wonder about a favourite pack-member!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack encounters the Exiles for the first time, shortly before the arrival of the pack's two newest members.

                For the next few days, Henri went out to prowl through the city and the rural surroundings alike, accompanied by Amara, Hildegarde, Helle, Akoko, and the twins. As the sun set on the first Sunday of the month, Josh stood outside the Den, chin tilted up a bit as he inhaled deeply through his nostrils, eyes scanning the surrounding forestland. A few moments later, Cass walked up beside him, and he looked sidelong at zir.

                “Something wrong, Omega?”

                “There are unfamiliar scents in the air. I smell Revenants near; I can also smell smoke, but there is something uncharacteristic about the scent,” Josh answered, “There is also the smell of human blood, and a smell of fur I have not smelled before.” Zie nodded in answer, turning zir eyes toward the surround and tilting zir chin upward as zie inhaled the scents of the forest, zir eyes narrowing briefly, and then widening again.

                “Two Revenants, three Vampires… one Fox, one Bear, two Leopards… and, shit… a Fire Elemental,” Cass replied, whistling sharply in a way that solicited the arrival of more members of the pack. A heartbeat later, Edmund and Lyle emerged, tossing guns to the Omega and the Keeper, as Valentin emerged alongside them.

                “How far off are our guests?” he asked, and Edmund shook his head in response.

                “Too far away, it’d take them a few minutes to return in time,” Edmund replied.

                “Transform and howl. Now,” Josh instructed, and the rest slid from the clothes that impeded them, growing into their larger forms and releasing four resonant howls that shook the air and sent a sonic wave of deep pitch rolling out in all directions through the air. A few short seconds later, there came the sound of a dark chortle through the air, as the great form of a bear trudged through the forest and into view.

                Standing at a height of eight feet and eleven inches, covered in fur of a dark brown colouration, with eyes of forest green, he was clothed in black leather breeches that went to his knees. Each member of the pack that transformed had nearly the same height as him, as great leopards emerged near him, their differences all but undetectable, marking them as clear twins. Each standing eight feet nine inches in height, and at four hundred twenty-eight pounds, roughly twenty-two pounds lighter than the bear, but wearing the same trousers, with denim blue irises.

                “Hold, Ilker,” came a sonorous voice, and the bear took a step back and took a more relaxed posture, “hold, Botheric, Ausvinthus.” The leopards mirrored the movement of the bear, before a bronze-skinned male sauntered into view overconfidently, clothed in a hooded robe of true-black wool that flowed to his ankles. Josh could see the grey-eyed man was also wearing a black shirt and breeches, and black leather boots of ankle-height, and raised an eyebrow at him in response to his arrival. Standing six foot one and two hundred fifteen pounds, the black-haired vampire could have been an imposing figure himself, were he not facing part of a wolf pack.

                “Well, well, what brings you here, Darth Maul? You lose your lightsaber somewhere?” asked Josh, bluntly, which caused a twitch of the man’s eyebrow under his hood and startled chortles from the leopards, as well as both of the other vampires as they moved into view.

                “I told you not to wear that shit, Artachshatra,” said another male, a pale-skinned man with shoulder-length hair of canary yellow and eyes of dark blue, who stood six foot two hundred twenty pounds.

                “Shut up, Nordemann,” Artachshatra answered, though in a tone that suggested the other Vampire had indeed offered him a warning about his choice of attire. Nordemann, by comparison, was clothed in light Teutonic chain-mail armour, light enough that it wouldn’t inhibit his mobility in the process of wearing it for his own protection. Even as two women walked into view with near-white skin and the clear, metallic scent of Revenants, Artachshatra’s eyes set back on them, focusing on Josh in particular.

                “Don’t believe in transforming yourself, Den-master?”

                “He smells young, Sláine,” said one Revenant, who looked like she was about thirty years old, standing six foot three and two hundred forty pounds, clothed in leather armour that looked as if she hadn’t replaced it since dying. Her hair was in an elbow-length ponytail of a chrome yellow colour, and irises of dark pastel blue lingered on Josh’s humanlike appearance.

                “Very young, Úna,” Sláine replied, “he can’t transform voluntarily, Artachshatra.” She herself stood six foot five and two hundred sixty pounds, armoured the same but having hair of true-black in unconstrained shoulder-length strands and eyes of jade green.

                “Fortunately for you, young wolf, this visit is a courtesy call, only,” Artachshatra commented, looking down his nose at the young wolf from across the separation of a narrow gap, “I’ve only come to tell you to warn your pack to remain out of our way; we have no quarrel with you.” Even as he spoke, the eight foot four shape of a grey-furred fox strolled into view in an almost aggressive sort of manner, until a gesture from the Persian Vampire.

                “Not yet, Honorius, they may still choose to see reason and not force us to kill them,” Artachshatra said, and smirked in a sort of domineering manner as the three hundred ninety pound fox paused, clad in what was unmistakably the armour of a Roman Legionnaire. Eyes of light brown fixed on the Omega, before flitting toward the Persian leader.

                “They’re not going to see reason, Artachshatra,” he warned, “I can smell their defiance spiking hard already.” As he spoke, the fox’s bushy tail swished in one direction and then the other, triangular ears twitching forward in their direction as the smoldering shape of another emerged. A bronze-skinned man of five feet eight inches and one hundred eight pounds, his form was covered in flames that crackled lightly upward, but started no fires nearby. Eyes of jasper red under shaggy, chin-length black hair focused on each member of the wolf pack in sequence before returning toward Artachshatra.

                “We should just burn them all now, Artachshatra,” came the low tenor of the Fire Elemental, smoke of light slate gray rising from his entire form, clad in armour even more ancient than Sláine’s seemed to be.

                “Not yet, Gibil,” Artachshatra said with a tone of greater patience and esteem than he’d offered to the others, “we may outnumber them, but there is no reason to risk losses of our own just yet.”

                “There will be reason enough, soon, I’m sure,” came the voice of the third vampire, as he emerged from the tree line. Light-skinned and clothed in a black jacket, black sneakers, and black cotton in the form of pants, shirt, and socks, he had black hair and blue-grey irises, standing five foot eleven inches and two hundred pounds.

                “Not, yet, I said,” Artachshatra replied curtly, shooting a glance to the younger Vampire, “don’t force me to regret bringing you, John.” The young Vampire brushed ear-length strands back as he sighed but nodded at the warning offered, rolling his shoulders a little in the process.

                “Hmm, your offer is certainly intriguing, but I don’t negotiate with bloodstained butchers, so I can offer only one response to your supposedly generous offer. Go to Hell, and fuck yourself up the ass when you get there, I’m sure whoever’s in charge will enjoy the show,” Josh said as Artachshatra’s eyes turned on him expectantly. Artachshatra’s eyes widened and he snarled with infuriation at the young wolf’s disrespectful words, while the other wolves blinked a bit in surprise at the aggressive response posture. The bear’s muscles tensed and then he swiftly lurched forward a half-dozen steps nearer before a whirl of air swept down and threw him backward until he hit a tree, before Patrick’s pellucid form swept into view.

                “It won’t be quite that easy,” Patrick offered warningly, as he returned from hunting for the Exiles to find the Exiles had had a similar idea about tracking down a potential threat to themselves. Instantly, Gibil’s hands rose and a burst of fire launched from his hands toward one of the wolves but in a heartbeat, Patrick responded with the wave of one hand. The sound of the wind filled the air as the flames extinguished in a sweep toward Gibil before nearly dousing the fire emerging from the Babylonian’s form. His fires darkened from yellow to a dark red and he shuddered as if he were experiencing a sudden chilling sensation, shrinking away from the Air Elemental until his fires grew bright again.

                “Very well, then, kill th-” started the Persian, before the sound of heavy wings filled the air before the squad of Gargoyles swooped down and landed facing the Exiles, and Artachshatra drew back a step. He examined the radical shift in the ratio, tilted his head and listened for a moment, then scowled toward Josh in particular.

                “Fortune favours you tonight, Den-master,” Artachshatra announced, then raced hurriedly from the area with the rest, vanishing in time to be long gone by the time Henri returned with the rest of the pack.

                “We heard the howls,” the looming wolf announced as he came to a halt and caught his breath, the others of the hunting squad catching their own seconds later.

                “The Exiles came here, to try to warn us not to trouble them, claiming that they had no quarrel with us,” Josh replied, “I took the liberty of telling them where they could go with their offer and what they could do when they got there.” Henri raised an eyebrow and offered a faint hint of a grin in answer.

                “I’m sure you did.”

                “He was a bit offended,” Josh said, appraising the empathic reaction the Vampire had radiated immediately after what he’d said.

                “More than a bit, I’d say,” Valentin offered, “that was a pretty hostile statement, if not undeservedly thus.”

                “Well, now we know who we’re up against with more clarity,” Josh replied, “One Fire Elemental, adult male, named Gibil. Two Exiles from Clan Nebit, adult males, named Botheric and Ausvinthus. One Exile from Clan Tokala, adult male, named Honorius, and one Exile from Clan Uzumati, adult male, named Ilker. There were two Revenants, adult females, named Sláine and Úna. The last three were Vampires: one Sunbrand, adult male, named Nordemann, and two Moonbrand: juvenile male, named John, and adult male, named Artachshatra, the latter apparently the leader.”

                “Good, then we know our quarry,” Henri nodded, and with a motion of his hand, Josh nodded and promptly led the way back into the Den so they could start to prepare.

  

* * *

 

 

                The following morning, the Clan Aatu resupply truck pulled into the Den’s bunker-like garage for security, based on the last-minute warning communication. As the rear doors opened, two individuals leapt out of the back, one in a brief hopping motion and the other in a flourishing sort of somersault in view of a considerably smaller physical stature than the other one. He could easily identify both of them even having never actually seen either one before, as there were only two new pack members, and one was female while the other was a little wolf.

                The somersaulting male was a solid forty inches in height and seventy-five pounds, with myrtle-green irises complimenting chin-length strands of zinnwaldite brown and a light complexion. He had the appearance of a man that Josh would’ve estimated at around twenty-six years old, clothed in flexible cotton pants and shirt both being dark grey in colouration, with black leather belt and ankle-height boots. He smelled male, where Cass had a scent neither male nor female in nature but something wholly androgynous, and the other smelled decisively female. She looked around nineteen, but smelled noticeably older than the male, with eyes of bluish hazel colouration complimenting an elbow-length ponytail of dark red hair against a light complexion. She lacked Edmund’s freckles, and standing at five and a half feet tall and the same one hundred sixty-five pounds as Josh himself, she was noticeably smaller than the pack’s first redhead was in terms of stature.

                “Welcome to Birmingham, Gedeon, Melanie,” Josh greeted, mindful of the fact that with one being a female homosexual and the other being a nonsexual individual, they would look to him solely as the pack’s Omega and Den commander. Each of the newly arrived wolves nodded, promptly joining the other pack members as well as the drivers for the resupply delivery in unloading the contents of the truck itself. While they were in the process of unloading, the young omega conveyed the list of needed supplies and desired foodstuffs for the next delivery, and saw off the truck, before shutting the tunnel entrance and descending back into the heart of the Den.

                As he entered, their repacking complete, Josh noted a beckoning motion from Edmund at the nearest steps to the east corridor, where Melanie and Gedeon had just selected their own rooms. Even as they were moving in, the two walked down the hall to the door of the room Lyle and Edmund shared, slipping through it to where Lyle was waiting.

                “Omega, we would like some time with you, but there’s also something we feel like we should talk about in lieu of that you’re our Omega,” Lyle said as Edmund closed the door gently behind them.

                “We feel it only right that you and Alpha know, we have become considerably closer since joining the pack, and coming to Birmingham, as you’ve no doubt noticed,” Edmund said, and Josh nodded slightly in response to that.

                “I had noticed, seeing as how you two share a room and a bed it was fairly evident,” the young omega replied, to which both wolves offered warm but slightly sheepish smiles.

                “Yes, but at the same time we’re still very interested in you, and in Alpha,” Lyle continued, “we would like it if we could be intimate with both of you, rather than just the two of us using you we’d like for it to be the four of us, together, for something a lot more mutual.”

                “Yeah; I mean, the truth is, we’ve sort of discovered a poly streak,” Edmund added, “we obviously want to be together, but we also sort of want to be with you and Alpha, too. Obviously that means Alpha would get to top both of us, but we’ve done that before and we don’t mind at all to be in the middle between you and Alpha.”

                “I don’t think what you’re asking would be a problem at all,” Josh offered with a warm smile, liking the idea of it, liking the sound of it. He could tell they were moving from seeing him as the pack’s bitch to a lover, and found it charming, as well as thinking the two of them made an utterly adorable pair.

                “Let’s go find Alpha and have some fun,” Josh continued, with a light motion of his hand soliciting the boys to follow, and they trailed compliantly behind him as he moved to one of the entrances to the central hall. It only took a moment for Henri to make eye contact, rising and proceeding to join his mate on the stairs before they withdrew to their bedchamber. The boys followed into the modest bedchamber of their Alpha and Omega, pulling their shirts from their skin gently as Henri shut the door behind.

                “So what’s the plan for today’s play?” queried the pack’s Alpha Wolf of his lover.

                “Lyle and Edmund say they no longer wish to use me as a bitch, they would like our relationship to become more one of mutual pleasure for all four of us,” Josh replied, before Henri’s lips met his own in a kiss once Josh had his shirt off. He slid into a kneeling position as Henri’s shirt was tossed lightly onto a nearby dresser, hands sliding to his mate’s hips before sliding down and pulling the Alpha’s clothes with them. Henri stepped out of his pants and his smallclothes even as Josh’s hands slid up his legs again, before leaving his skin to find the hard cock on either side as Lyle and Edmund had joined him.

                “You’ve got three hard cocks to service baby,” Henri said warmly, watching his lover’s mouth near his length and his tongue come out in a long lick while his hands started to move slowly up then down in sequence. Already, he could feel their sexual energies feeding off each other, heightening each other, and he knew this was going to be a hell of a fuck, and he craved it.

                “Looking forward to it,” the young omega replied as his hands continued to slide firmly on the shafts of both of his pack members while lips wrapped around the tip of his Alpha’s prick. As he did, Henri slid an arm around each wolf beside him, drawing them nearer, cupping the far hip with a hand and turning his head to kiss one then the other passionately, making out with each a little as Josh sucked him. For a moment, he bobbed his head fast and hard on his mate’s cock, before Lyle’s hand curled into his hair and forced him to slow to a gentler and more sensuous pace on it, his tongue rolling lovingly around the shaft. Lyle’s fingers tightened their grasp, tangled in his hair, to pull him up off it and push Josh’s mouth down on his own, twisting a little to wrap his free hand around Henri’s rod and stroke as he had been stroking Lyle. Less than a minute later, he was shifted again, this time to Edmund’s aching prick, shifting to it and then off it shortly thereafter as he resumed working on Henri’s length of phallic muscle.

                His throat bulged slightly each time he went down, taking whichever cock was in his mouth all the way down his throat, curling his lips around the base of each prick in turn. His own length hard and glistening, he sucked on their shafts for nearly ten minutes, silk-soft lips caressing each shaft from base to tip as his moist, velvety tongue rolled and curled around them, until they finally started to pulse. He pulled back as each one started to pulse, until he was bobbing on Henri’s length again and stroking the pulsing shafts of both other wolves. Finally, fingers from both Edmund and Lyle tangled in his hair and pulled his head back, and he quickly shut his eyes as the three of them released on his face at nearly the same moment. Thick ropes of jism shot out from their cocks and left white streams over his face until all three were spent, squeezing the last drops out onto the tip of Josh’s waiting tongue. First the heads of Lyle and Edmund swiped across his tongue, then they jointly milked the last drops from their Alpha’s onto the end of his tongue, before he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed.

                Henri’s hand travelled slowly up the back of each of the boys as they switched places and sank into kneeling positions themselves, leaning in and beginning to lick Josh’s face. Each had a portion of his hair tangled up into one of Henri’s palms as he gripped their hair and looked down on all three of them with a satisfied smile on his face while watching them. Lyle leaned close, licking up Edmund’s cum and some of Henri’s, while Edmund licked up Lyle’s as well as the rest of Henri’s, their cum-splattered tongues touching against the front of Josh’s lips.

                “Good boy, Josh, you made us all blow at the same time,” Henri praised, before tousling the hair of each of the other two kneeling boys, “and good boys both of you, he’s all cleaned up now. It’s your turn to suck now, though, boys.” As he spoke, Josh rose himself, leaning in and kissing his Alpha’s lips gently, as he felt Lyle and Edmund soon start licking his cock from opposite sides, and Henri’s shaft, as well.

                “Which do you want baby?” whispered Henri, audible to all.

                “Edmund,” Josh replied, tangling fingers into Edmund’s beautiful red hair a moment before Henri’s fingers slid into Lyle’s inky onyx strands. Edmund and Lyle angled themselves submissively, kneeling between their Alpha and their Omega, until Henri’s cock slid into Lyle’s throat and Josh’s slid into Edmund’s throat in turn. Pulling back from the kiss, Josh pulled the two boys apart, so that Edmund would be on his hands and knees, while Lyle’s lips were sliding freely up and down Henri’s length. Josh stretched his muscles as he pushed into Edmund’s mouth, then pulled back and started to thrust fast and hard, starting to skull-fuck the gorgeous redhead. Henri smiled at him, before pulling Lyle’s head off his prick and directing him to the lubricant. Even as Josh continued to hammer his hips into Edmund’s mouth, he soon felt Lyle’s tongue against his ass, even while Lyle spread ample lubricant on their Alpha’s longer rod. Edmund moaned on Josh’s prick as Lyle’s tongue wriggled and twisted in his ass, then louder with his eyes widening as that tongue was replaced by Henri’s cock sliding swiftly to the hilt. He shivered in pleasure when Josh saw Lyle’s form slip underneath, so Lyle could suck his boyfriend as the redhead got fucked.

                “You like that, Edmund?” asked Henri, rhetorically, as he pulled back and thrust to the hilt again, forcefully shoving the redhead to the hilt on Josh’s cock, soliciting a loud moan as Edmund’s cock slid to the hilt in Lyle’s mouth in turn. As he sucked, Lyle’s hand moved down to his own hips, until a light but swift kick from Henri struck him in the nuts and induced a sudden, submissive groan of mild pain.

                “You focus on his prick right now, Lyle,” Henri ordered, “you’ll get your turn in the middle.” In answer, the black-haired wolf slid his hands up his mate’s calves and thighs to curl against the redhead’s rump as he sucked hard, his lips sliding up and down the length of it as Henri fucked him into Lyle’s mouth. Josh arched in pleasure, himself, as soft lips tenderly caressed his eight-inch shaft, tongue rolling around it in a sensuous and enthusiastic massage for the pleasure of his Omega. Feeding off the mutual energies in the room, empathically, Josh synchronized his personal movements with those of his Alpha, arching into a thrust each time Edmund was bucked forward into him, and swaying him back onto Henri’s cock once more.

                He could hear the sounds of pleasure that vibrated his length as they rose from Edmund’s throat, ultimately a loud moan of pleasure as he came in Lyle’s mouth. The scent of his release filled the air briefly as Lyle took it all in his mouth and swallowed, continuing to grip Edmund’s hips as he sucked hard, cleaning his lover’s prick with his soft tongue and warm lips. It wasn’t long before Josh’s seed was surging down Edmund’s eager throat, and Henri bucked his hips firmly against the redhead’s ass one last time, hands joining Lyle’s on those hips with a firm grasp. His release pumped into Edmund’s rump while Edmund swallowed on Josh’s length, milking his rod as much as he could, until Josh pulled his head gently back, off his length, freeing himself from the warmth of his mouth.

                “Lyle’s turn, Edmund,” he said, looking down and making eye contact at the redhead, who nodded in answer, arching his hips to slide off Henri’s cock, as well. He groaned softly as Henri’s eight-inch shaft slide out of him, before sinking down against the floor and letting Lyle roll over into a position on top. Edmund slid down, in between Lyle’s parted thighs, as Josh’s fingers curled into black hair and pulled him onto his prick. Lyle didn’t hesitate to begin rolling his tongue around it, moaning as he felt Henri enter him from behind in a smooth rush of flesh entering him, pushing him right into Edmund’s waiting mouth.

                “Mm,” Lyle groaned around Josh’s shaft, as the brunette pulled his hips back and thrust again, swaying him onto Henri’s prick, only for a thrust from Henri to shove him back to the hilt on his own. He had more than enough as far as energy was concerned, feeding off the desire and arousal of his mate and their friends and pack-members, taking his time and fucking Lyle’s mouth hard and slow. He rolled his hips firmly against Lyle’s face, watching and feeling those lips slide along his length, making eye contact with the black-haired boy’s beautiful lime green irises as he rode his face while Henri ploughed his ass hard. Even as Henri went hard and fast, Josh held Lyle’s body into the position he desired it to be in, exploring a more aggressive perspective than he’d experienced with the other before, now that their relationship had evolved some. Lyle’s hands slid up his calves, up his thighs, to cup his ass encouragingly, eyes remaining riveted to Josh’s dark green irises and sucking hard, tongue rolling forcefully around him. The radiations of pleasure rolling out of Lyle were intense and headily intoxicating, leading the brunette to hold him down until Lyle drew back on his own.

                Lyle took his time rising off that cock, lips ever so gradually sliding up the length of it for more than a minute before he took a breath, then sank for another minute back down. He held it in his mouth and throat, again, then, as he sucked for more than two minutes, swallowing around one end as his tongue rolled around the root. The soft, sensuous vibration of his moans resonated up Josh’s prick, spiking harder and louder with every thrust of Henri’s cock into his ass, while looking lovingly into the darker irises of his Omega. He could tell Lyle had no intention of cumming anytime soon, not until Josh had sated himself, and as his pleasure built, Josh took a deep breath and got a strong handhold on Lyle’s hair with both hands. As Lyle pulled back to breathe, Josh pulled back his hips and then swept them forward, a slam to the hilt as he started to match Henri’s fast, hard pace, fucking Lyle’s face relentlessly as his cock started to pulse, softly at first.

                Even as Henri unloaded into Lyle’s ass the same as he had just unloaded into Edmund’s, Josh’s hips continued to hammer into Lyle’s mouth for nearly two minutes longer before he pulled back, yanking firmly on Lyle’s hair. Lime green irises shuttered swiftly as Josh’s cock left his mouth, and then streams of thick white cum splattered across his face as he bucked his hips against Edmund’s mouth. Josh could smell the scent of it as Lyle released, cumming in the redhead’s mouth as Edmund’s fingers curled tightly into Lyle’s ass, pulling him against his face in sync with that sharp buck. As Lyle panted and caught his breath, Josh took a step back and watched Edmund pull himself out from underneath his mate, then lick up Josh’s cum off the black-haired male’s face, cleaning him up while exposing his ass to Josh. Lyle’s eyes fluttered open as they were cleaned, looking up to make eye contact with his Omega once more, before rolling and sliding underneath Edmund, again. The redhead whimpered softly in pleasure as he felt Lyle slide his tongue into his ass, while Lyle’s eyes remained focused on Josh’s still-hard prick.

                Meanwhile, Edmund blinked a moment as a cock patted his cheek, then looked up to his Alpha and opened his mouth, as Henri slid his prick into his mouth again. As Josh stepped forward, he angled his cock down, sliding it across Lyle’s tongue and into Edmund’s ass, and Lyle slid down and away to let him have it, positioning himself under Edmund’s prick and taking it into his mouth. Josh smiled at his Alpha as Henri’s beautiful blue eyes made contact and he nodded, watching Henri kneel down on the far side of the boys as Lyle lifted his legs and Henri pushed Edmund’s head down. Understanding the instruction, the redhead’s lips soon wrapped around Lyle’s prick, as Henri slid himself into Lyle’s exposed hole. As Josh began to thrust, pushing Edmund’s cock into the black-haired wolf’s mouth at the pace the young omega desired, Henri matched his mate’s thrusts and forced Edmund’s head up and down upon Lyle’s rod at a similar rate. Once the redhead had gained his rhythm, Henri’s hands moved to Lyle’s thighs holding them as leverage as he fucked his ass, this time in slow, forceful motions.

                The slow, steady movements drew on for many moments, as the boys in the middle tightened themselves for the pleasure of the one fucking them, while sucking each other lovingly. Finally, their movements accelerated until it had all four of them on the brink of release, and Josh slid his hands down to Lyle’s head, pulling him up hard even as he slammed his hips into Edmund’s ass. Lyle’s eyes widened a bit and he groaned in pleasure as he felt Edmund’s rod slide deep, before Josh forced him down further with the pulling motion, and Edmund’s nuts slid into Lyle’s mouth. Even as Josh lodged the redhead’s entire length in Lyle’s throat, Henri pushed down on the mass of red hair until he saw Lyle’s nuts disappear into Edmund’s mouth. Even as two throats bulged and pulsed, held firmly in place, Henri’s cum surged into Lyle’s ass a second time, and Josh’s seed pulsed hard into Edmund’s ass. In between their Alpha and Omega, the boys swallowed hard on and around each other, cumming violently from a combination of emotional and sexual overstimulation.

                When they finally released the boys’ hair and slid from their asses, Edmund bucked his hips back to pull his cock free to let Lyle breathe. Lyle inhaled sharply, before rolling them over and bucking his own hips upward to free himself from Edmund’s tight throat and warm mouth. As they pulled apart, both boys looked up with cum-splattered lips, smiling and emanating warmth and appreciation while licking each other’s cum off their own lips.

                “Fuck, that was phenomenal,” Lyle panted first, leaning up to lick Henri’s cock appreciatively, before licking Josh’s in turn. As he caught his breath, Edmund mirrored the action.

                “Thank goodness we’re wolves,” the redhead panted, “I hope we can do this again…” A knock on the door, and Josh moved to it, opening it a little bit.

                “Omega, could we have some time with you?” came the voice of the twins.

                “As long as you don’t expect me to cum anytime soon,” he replied, and Alex nodded.

                “Perfect,” the wolf-twin replied, with an eager smile.

                “Well, duty calls,” Josh said as he looked over his shoulder with an enthusiastic smile, slipping nude into the hall and then soon into the twins’ bedchamber, to now tend to _their_ needs.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and their guests learn more about the Exiles, and each other, allowing them to prepare more adequately for the fight to come.

                As breakfast concluded and they moved from the kitchen to the central hall, they found Edmund waiting with a manila folder in hand, filled with a stack of papers that smelled of warmth and fresh ink. While the pack, as well as their guests, took seats, Edmund passed out small stacks of paper to each person in sequence, beginning with Henri, then Josh, and then Lyle, as he moved around the list.

                “I compared what we knew of the Exiles from their visit with our databanks and found the dossiers on most of the members of Artachshatra’s band. The juvenile, the one they referred to as John, we don’t have a file on him at all, which means’ he’s a new Luminatus and there is no information available on him that we know of,” Edmund said, as he handed the small stacks of paper out. Then he turned to the television screen and tapped a few buttons on a side, bringing up an image of Artachshatra, taken with what appeared to be a long-range surveillance camera.

                “Artachshatra, Persian-born Moonbrand. Born in Year 23 of the Common Era, bitten thirty years later by a Moonbrand; in particular, this guy,” the surveillance image shrunk down slightly to include a small picture on the left side, “Old Persian schmuck named Rashne, killed in combat Year 1,473; casualty of the Vampire Civil War. After the incident, Artachshatra became a Vampire Hunter, one of the Moonbrand Coven’s fighters tasked with hunting down Exiles. Hunters, regardless of affiliation in the Civil War, are protected by Vampire Law from being attacked because they are tasked with an important role. It now seems evident that Artachshatra became a Hunter under ulterior motive, and used his missions as a way to recruit members for his own band in direct violation of Vampire Law. He is known to have killed more than six thousand humans for sustenance by draining them of blood since being bitten.” Edmund’s hand moved and the screen switched to the Teutonic Vampire.

                “Nordemann, Teutonic Sunbrand. Born Year 790 of the Common Era, bitten Year 816, by this fellow,” the screen’s layout shrunk again, revealing another picture, “Chustaffus, incidentally, Kharites Faction member. Staunch opponent of the ingestion of human blood, the two came to conflict over the topic in Year 994, leaving both seriously wounded but alive when Nordemann fled. Chustaffus has since remained in the Sunbrand Coven’s fortification, with staunch refusal to sire another Vampire until the resolution of the Civil War. He does not go out in human society any longer, to avoid encountering someone who might tempt him to sire them as he did Nordemann. Moonbrand Vampires are vulnerable in sunlight, and Sunbrand Vampires are vulnerable in the absence of sunlight, at which times they are severely impaired in physical performance capabilities. In approximately twelve centuries, Nordemann has killed eight thousand humans for sustenance that we’re aware of; like Artachshatra, that could number could be dramatically more, but these are the ones we know of.”

                “Our next subject is this man,” Edmund continued, showing a split-screen image of a Turkish man and the bear they had seen, “Ilker, born in Turkey in Year 1,190, bitten twenty years later. Sire unknown, potentially an Exile. As with all of us who have fur, fire’s not a great friend to him, and if we had any beast-blight, it would do a great deal to mitigate his threat level, but we don’t have any right now. For obvious reasons, we don’t exactly keep that in stock; Ilker was never officially Exiled from Clan Uzumati until Year 1,317 when he was discovered on a rampage outside Istanbul, where he’d killed and eaten an entire village of a few hundred. He is known to have killed a minimum of at least three thousand humans, potentially more, as well as having killed twelve separate Hunters who have encountered him. An accurate estimate of his human victim number is difficult to assess due to the nature of his … transgressions. Disappeared one hundred twelve years ago, likely when he was tracked down and recruited by Artachshatra to be part of whatever Artachshatra hopes to accomplish.” Once again, the image changed, this time to a split image of two men in one image and two leopards in the other, having incredible aesthetic similarities.

                “Ausvinthus and Botheric, last names unknown, born Year 1,289 and bitten Year 1,315. Gothic by heredity, bitten by this woman,” the screen shifted to shrink again as a split-image of a woman appeared, “Tanith. Phoenician-born member of Clan Nebit, in the north of Europe at the time, having just eliminated a Hunter platoon in the region. Also, part of the reason for their Exile: empowered by the bite, the twins actively sought out confrontation after their juvenile phase ended. Tanith confronted them about their violent activities in Year 1,349 in an effort to reconcile the twins with Nebit Law, as they had killed by that time over a thousand men and women. The twins raped and murdered her, leading to the confirmation of their Exile, and proceeded on a murderous streak across what they viewed as enemy cultures until they disappeared in Year 1,749 – last hunted by Artachshatra. Fairly evidently, the Persian recruited the twins as he recruited every exile he tracked down, killing perhaps only the ones who refused to join him as not to let the secret slip before he was ready.”

                “Gibil, Babylonian-born, Fire Elemental, born Year 319 Before the Common Era, turned to an Elemental in Year 289 when a fire broke out in his village and burnt a third of the village to cinders, including his house. He was, of course,” Edmund continued, bringing up the image of the Fire Elemental they encountered, “rather angry with those survivors whom he blamed for the fire, which was about half of them. Our archaeological excavators estimate that he killed them, then left the village behind and proceeded into the world in search of some comprehension of what it was he had become from the fire. Naturally, Fire Elementals were not well known at the time, just as they aren’t especially well-known now, as far as Humans are concerned. Due to his nature, he’s vulnerable to sediments, water, and evidently wind when the wind is strong enough.” Edmund looked a Patrick pointedly when he said that, who nodded in answer.

                “A pointed shift in the chemical composition of the air is highly effective in curtailing the ferocity of flames,” he replied coolly.

                “Our next target is this man, Honorius. Roman-born, naturally, Year 280 of the Common Era, bitten in Year 304 by this woman, Exiled in Year 418 for butchering humans in Greece, Macedonia, and Romania, for the majority of his hundred years at the time. Sired by this woman, Severa Messalina, herself Exiled in Year 330 when discovered waging a campaign of terror and death against her native Roman populace, killing more than a thousand Roman men, many of them soldiers, over a four-year period. It is believed that Severa was raped by members of the Roman army as a child, and elected to wreak her vengeance on Rome when she was old enough and strong enough as a member of Clan Tokala to do so. She was killed Year 1,218 of the Common Era, and claimed no knowledge of where Honorius could be located; having had no confirmed contact between them for centuries, we were inclined to believe the claim. Honorius himself is known to have killed more than ten thousand of those from cultures Rome decried as barbarians and savages too incompetent to be capable of self-governance, but disappeared shortly before the onset of World War I in Europe, and hasn’t been seen since. Until now, that is.”

                “Our last concern is these two,” Edmund said, bringing up images of the two women that were in the Persian Vampire’s troupe, “Celtic women by blood lineage, warriors, respectively in Year 900 and Year 902 of the Common Era, died in battle Year 931. They were the last two standing in the battle when they were overwhelmed, but rose from the dead to slay all enemies who remained, brought to a Dead Commune in Year 937 and educated in the laws of the Dead Congress and the broader Masquerade. Abided the rules for about a century before going on a joint killing spree in Year 1,042, following what some psychologists in the Dead Communes refer to as a post-traumatic psychotic break brought on by an unknown trigger event. The analytical estimate is that something triggered a recollection of previous trauma, whether battlefield or during natural life, since which point they have killed over twelve thousand human men. Only men, though, and that is not an absolute: hundreds of men have survived encountering them in the last thousand years, and they have never harmed a human woman nor any human child, not even a male child. The human males to survive the encounters, however, do possess certain recurring and consistent traits, and they only kill together, so when one does not elect to kill someone, the other won’t simply do it anyway.”

                “The black-haired one is Sláine, the other is Úna,” the redheaded wolf continued, “Sláine’s type, the men she doesn’t kill, are documented to have the following characteristics: lightweight, shorter than herself, light complexion, brown-haired or black-haired, no facial hair, scalp hair shoulder-length or longer. Úna’s type consists of males having red or yellow hair of any length, who have light complexion, slender stature, are shorter than she is, and lacking facial hair. The running belief is that men possessing these features remind the women of someone they knew in their human lives; a brother, a son, a boyfriend, a husband, someone of sufficient importance they cannot kill someone who looks similar. It bears mentioning that in most incidences of a male survivor who has encountered these women, those men were in the process of being violently assaulted themselves when the women struck. In some cases, they either simply bypassed males of these descriptors or rendered them unconscious, and not all of their attacks were noble, though they have all been exclusively against humans of the male persuasion.”

                “It’s possible these two could be turned against Artachshatra, if they were to become aware he intentionally, knowingly recruited Exiles charged with the commission of rape,” conjectured Josh, thoughtfully, “According to this, their history on the list of the Exiled Dead is colourful and at times self-contradictory. So that means that sometimes they attack with a justifiable cause, perhaps the men who were being assaulted were being sexually assaulted, and this here, and this, too, these attacks on brothels. Statistically speaking, the sort of men who visit these kinds of places are violent, domineering, demanding, self-centered, not above the demonstration of force, even unreasonable amounts of it. These Revenants could have come across these brothels in an instance where something bad was happening, which triggered them to just kill everything that moved that wasn’t one of the brothel’s sex workers.”

                “So we’ll need to track them down separately and force them to review the twins’ Exile Dossier,” Henri said with a nod, “we would also need to get in touch with the Senator. Edmund, see what kind of offer the Dead Congress might be willing to make to these two to entice them to switch sides, conditional clemency for some of their misdeeds could convince them to turn on the Persian.”

                “Conditional clemency, Alpha?” queried Edmund, unclear.

                “Conditional to assisting in eliminating the Persian and his band, and conditional to turning themselves in to one of the Dead Communes and agreeing to receive therapy for their psychic trauma; a Mummy might be able to help them,” Henri said, and Edmund nodded, quickly heading back to the Den’s security centre.

                It was not long before Edmund returned, at which point Josh looked pensive for a moment before speaking, “I sense the heavy presence of nostalgia in the room. Of what do you find yourself reminiscing, this morning?”

                He wasn’t completely certain why he’d asked, how he knew it was wistfulness, or what prompted his phrasing of the question, perhaps curiosity or perhaps lupine empathy, but he was genuinely interested in all possible answers. It could perhaps be a fine way to get to know his new guests better, or even the members of his pack better, all through the simple act of listening as another spoke of what weighed heavy on them at a certain moment in time.

                “For me, I was recalling the first time I ever met someone with wings,” Valentin started, “for me that was a member of Clan Shahin, the Falcons. It was the eighth of September in 1715, and I was in the Aegean, on a small isle untouched by man in accordance to Hellenic law, that set the isle aside for nature and the preservation of history and historical truths. He flew gracefully, with speed and power, which I being wingless found fascinating and impressive, as he practiced his flight well above my head. A young adult, perhaps about a decade elder than I, and handsome with a much larger stature than my own, he landed when he saw me. We spoke of many things, and ate beside the sea.”

                “When I was a young human, perhaps thirteen or so, I certainly don’t recall anything from prior to this point,” Patrick said in answer to Josh’s query, there was a great tree in the forest, that stood on a high hill. I could see in every direction, and would climb the tree and shed my meagre clothes, to lie in the crook of uppermost boughs, and savour the feel of the wind on my skin. On warm summer days with not a lot to do, insomuch as that being five thousand six hundred and some-odd years ago, it was a simpler time, I would lie amongst the leaves for much of the day. Dressing myself on the way down, dropping off the lowest branch once I was fully dressed, such as the times provided, it was a nice way to spend the day. It’s become somewhat of a habit, since then.”

                “Speaking of warm memories,” Hedwig offered, “I was just reminiscing about my very fortunate childhood in Germany, before the rise of the fools responsible for the second world war. I met a very large man when I was only a girl of about twelve or so, and my parents told me I was to go with him in a few years to live; he visited every two or three months for a few years. Always in the hours of sunlight, and gone well before dark, my parents told me shortly after my eighteenth birthday that I was to leave with him, that I might live a better life where my gender would not be what defined my opportunities. He took me away, to a remote castle built of stones red, white, and grey, wherein they introduced me to Gargoyles, and brought me to a chamber with a brightly-shining sphere of glossy, dark grey metal.”

                “I remember fondly the first time I touched my palm to Pharicite,” she concluded, “it was warm, oscillating, and solicited a sensation of mischief and excitement. I was by no means a small woman at the time, from a long family line of tall humans I was then already six feet tall, before the radiations of Pharicite spiked my growth much further.”

                “I was thinking of my sons, Heilgar and Reinmund, who were born to the Tribe, having had their one hundred second birthday recently. My husband, Tielo Blaufuss, was not a bad man, not in bed or in life,” Desiderata started, “our families were both generations-long allies of the Masquerade, thus his selection as an arranged mate when I was just a little bit under sixteen. We were married for about one year, before our marriage expired, along with my husband, killed in battle against the Hunters in a push to eliminate human collaborators, and I was several months pregnant with the twins. The Tribe elected to extract me, and invited me to membership in the Tribe, and the boys were born as hale and healthy new members of the Tribe.”

                “I was for my part considering the circumstances that led to my own selection from Germany at the time. It started late one evening in 1939, as I was walking home from where I no longer I remember, when I was accosted by a squad of Hitler’s Geheime Staatspolizei. His secret police who could do virtually anything they desired, to virtually whomever they desired, for as long as they desired, uncontested and unpunished,” Audovera started, “they accosted me, assaulted me, and accused me of being what they called a ‘Jewess.’ Most likely as merely a justification as they started ripping at my clothes, cutting my clothes, in preparation for a sexual assault.” Her tone was dispassionate and disconnected, and Josh’s empathy allowed him to sense her inner calm, suggesting she had healed from such an ordeal and was not ashamed or uncomfortable to speak of it.

                “I was only safe when a great shape swooped down out of the skies, a man who introduced himself as being named Arthmael. He slew the men, what Americans referred to as Hitler’s ‘gestapo,’ and then lifted me and flew me southwest from Leipzig until we reached the southeast tip of Spain before sunrise. There, we boarded a ship whereon he provided me with fresh clothes, mine having been ruined, but his body heat had maintained mine through the long flight, and he flew low for the same purpose. From there we sailed to Tunisia, and walked to the Tribal Citadel, where I was brought to the Pharicite sphere,” she concluded, “it’s been eighty-four years and I do not regret that whatsoever.”

                “For my part, I was thinking about the first one I ever loved; when I was twelve, I began to date a young man named Diyshan, who was eleven at the time, and expressed great interest. For a few years, we shared meals, flights, and classes, though we split three years later, when he realized that as much as we liked each other, he favoured more the company of other males. A nice sort, all the way around,” Himiltrude reminisced, “and I was pleased when Diyshan found someone, about a decade later, a man named Celyn, also of the Tribe. He wanted my approval, which was quite touching, and he certainly got it, as we had known his new partner for seven years.”

                For a long moment, there was silence, while others were listening and considering what the rest had said thus far, the stories of those around them. Finally, Gedeon spoke up, the smallest wolf in the pack having a voice deep and resonant, with a solid bass kind of pitch to it, “I was thinking of my youth, in the far north of Scandinavia. Due to my size, my bloodline abandoned me in the frozen north, on the isle of Stierdna, where I was found by collaborators with the Masquerade, and raised in their care. One day, a wolf came, a man named Elario, told me he had been told of me, and was intrigued. He took me into the wild, where we walked, talked, fished, and hunted, in the far north reaches of what is become now Norway, Finland, and Sweden.”

                “He was impressed, I guess,” Gedeon continued, “since he invited me to join Clan Aatu, and he gave me the bite when I accepted the invitation to become a part of the story of Aatu.”

  

* * *

 

                Just after sunset, as Josh was in the showers washing, soap running down his legs on a path towards the drain, he sensed the arrival of the twins. He could smell the scent of them, hear the sound of them, sense the desire emanating from them, and looked over his shoulder at them as they emerged around the dividing wall. He knew what they needed, what they desired right at that moment: him. He turned and offered a smile, an immodest invitation that drew William near, a firm kiss pressed harshly against his lips as the older wolf pushed his tongue into the young bitch’s mouth, but pulled back to twist a little. He pulled Josh’s back from the wall, pressing him into Alex as his twin kissed the younger wolf with a similar fierceness, before William’s fingers tangled into Josh’s hair while Alex’s curled over his shoulders. He was malleable to their energies and physical pressures, easily pushed down onto his knees by one pair of hands as another forced his head down onto Alex’s shaft. Fingers in his hair tangled tighter, pushing then pulling only to push again, as William forced his lips up and down the length of his twin’s shaft until Alex’s hips started to move. Then he felt his hair being strained against his scalp by the tightening grip in his hair, head held firmly unmoving by one twin as the other started to fuck his mouth hard.

                He felt William step back a little, then arched and whined around Alex’s prick as the other twin struck him in the nuts with his foot. Hips moved backward, between William’s thighs as the wolf continued to hold his head very steadily in place as Alex’s rod started to slide down his throat more easily. He sucked hard, moaning gently to provide pleasant vibrations, his lips sliding fast and hard along the soft surface of Alexander’s rock-hard length, while sensing the arrival of another before feeling them physically. He could tell it was Amara, clearly not in use herself at that exact moment, as she knelt and leaned forward, soliciting a soft moan and an arch of the spine as her tongue touched to the crease of his rump. She knew that she’d never be the twins’ preferred bitch, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t still be helpful to them without them needing to be directly intimate with her. He moaned softly on Alex’s shaft as he felt Amara’s tongue press into him, her hands cupping the curves of his ass before sliding gently around his hips to get a good grasp on them. Her tongue twisted and pressed firmly, as she took to the self-appointed task of readying him for the first cock that would enter his ass this evening, in all likelihood Alex’s as soon as he’d finished with the youthful bitch’s mouth.

                Patient but aroused, William continued to hold his head firmly until Alex arched and thrust hard, pushing his cock to the hilt in Josh’s mouth once more. His two-inch-thick shaft now pulsing, the yellow-haired wolf growled in pleasure as he released a series of thick streams of his seed into Josh’s throat, where they were readily swallowed. He released a low groan of satisfaction as he pulled back, sliding all eight and a half inches of phallic muscle free of the bitch’s mouth before patting his shoulder appreciatively. As Alexander moved out of the position in front of him, his twin smoothly dismounted his back and rotated around him to fill the vacated oral cavity.

                As he moved into position behind the young omega, he appreciatively stroked the sheer black strands of the pack’s second bitch, patting her crown gently before stepping forward. His cock slid across her tongue as he pushed it into Josh’s ass, soliciting an arching groan of pleasure from the bitch now between the twins. Alex looked down at her briefly, and nodded, “Thank you, bitch. Your assistance is appreciated. Hold his head steady for William’s use.”

                Amara nodded in answer, shifting into a position underneath her omega, sliding her body across Josh’s own steel-hard phallic muscle as she aligned her legs with his. She lay on her back on the floor of the shower, looking up as William’s prick slid down his throat in what was presently a slow rhythm, her hands sliding up his arms gently until a thrust from Alex forced Josh’s cock to slide into her. Amara sighed softly, arching against her omega as she slid her hands up around him, her fingers tangling into Josh’s hair tighter and tighter, until she could feel his muscles tense in pain in answer. Once she reached that point, she maintained it, holding his head forcefully in the desired position as William’s hips started to increase their pace and force. Josh arched against their motions, allowing Amara to use her strength to hold him forcefully in position for the twins as they started to fuck him with even greater force and urgency.

                Each time Alex pulled back, Josh’s hips swayed up slightly, before being pushed back down, creating a gentle rhythm against Amara’s hips. Her walls clenched tightly around him, enticing him as his length slid in and out of her, her soft breaths coloured with the sensation of pleasure even as he focused on tending the wolves at either end of him. He could feel his own pleasure rising, and Amara’s beneath and around him, as she enjoyed the view from underneath as William’s shaft slid to the hilt inside him, his throat bulging in response. Her hips bucked lightly against him, which amplified the movements of their own mating even as she watched him sucking cock above her face.

                “It’s so hot, watching your throat bulge with a cock as I feel you inside me,” she whispered lustfully, her sex a slick and welcoming channel for his shaft. He shivered faintly in pleasure, arching and growling softly in arousal on William’s cock, vibrating it even more aggressively and forcefully than before. The movements against his mouth and ass intensified, growing harsher and faster, rougher and more needful as they hammered the bitch between them with powerful thrusts of their hips. Finally, their movements halted abruptly, his lips wrapped tight about the hilt of Will’s shaft, as both started to pulse inside him, releasing a torrent of jism and holding inside him until they were drained of it. As Alex slid from his ass, he groaned in pleasure and popped his back with the firmness with which he arched it to pull out, sighing softly before moving into the water as Will pulled from his lips. He moved around behind him, and quickly thrust to the hilt in the freshly vacated ass, soliciting a soft moan into the air from the bitch in front of him.

                He could feel Amara’s channel tightening, pulsing around him, could both feel and sense her release as she came hard on his cock. It was clear she liked being secondary, liked being fucked by the pack’s primary bitch even as he was being fucked himself, as she looked up, making eye contact with him, teal irises meeting green. She smiled as she held it, arching herself underneath him until her nipples brushed across moist flesh, “Fuck me, Omega. Fuck me hard as you take his cock in your ass.”

                Highly aroused himself, he had no trouble with granting such a request, beginning to move his hips in time with William’s thrusts and Amara’s light bucking motions. It accelerated William’s pleasure, soliciting the second of his releases within a scant two minutes as he watched his ass moving back and forth hard and fast on his pulsing rod. As he pulled out, he shot the last two streams of his release across Josh’s back and the curvature of his ass, before he joined his twin in showering while watching the bitches fucking. She pulled herself back, sliding her body across the floor as she pulled him out of her sex and repositioned underneath him, wrapping her lips around his cock and sucking hard after she’d attained her own release twice. He sighed in pleasure as he felt her mouth go to the hilt, felt her silken tongue caressing and massaging his shaft, and grasped her ass firmly underneath him for balance. Then, he started to move his hips, fucking hard mouth hard, pressing to the hilt down her throat for nearly three minutes before his own shaft started to pulse hard. She closed her eyes and drank from his shaft, swallowing his jism as readily as he swallowed what each of the twins had given him, before she pulled herself free of his length.

                “Let me clean you up,” she whispered before moving again, and Josh arched his back faintly as her tongue touched his ass again, this time in a long line up his back. She licked up one strand of William’s seed across his body, swallowing before licking up the other and swallowing it as well, with an empathic emanation of clear satisfaction for herself as well. Finally she lay on her back beside him to catch her breath, positioning herself under the spray of water even if he was not, and staring briefly at the ceiling.

                “Thank you, omega,” she said at last, and he smiled a bit.

                “You’re quite welcome, Amara,” he replied, stretching his muscles and catching his breath before standing to rinse. Then, he helped her up and let her bathe before moving to dry off, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your continued reading of the story of the Josh Colcord and the Barre-Colcord Wolf Pack. Courteous commentary is always welcome -- be it questions, observations, concerns, or letting me know who your favourite characters are and what you might wish to know about them that I might be able to reveal in later chapters. Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel to offer any input you might have, ask questions, tell me what you're enjoying about the Omega Wolf series so far, what you're not enjoying, etcetera, in the comments section below. For those of you who have read THE WOLF AND THE RIDER and THE WOLF AND THE HUNTER, I hope you've enjoyed those and that you'll enjoy this one, too.


End file.
